The invention herein relates to devices used to hold balls, such as souvenir balls for display purposes. In this regard, it is not uncommon for sports fans, athletes, and others to display souvenir balls, such as autographed baseballs, and other such balls. Usually, such balls are displayed at a vantage point in a home or office, such as on a mantle piece, desk, table, or dresser, or other item of furniture.
For the purposes of such display, various holder devices have been conceived in order to facilitate the display of the ball, or other sports paraphernalia. One such device, as particularly adapted for baseball displays, comprises a clear plastic member formed as a hollow spherical member, with such hollow spherical member being formed by two opposing semispherical members that can be joined together along joining circumferential edges. The ball, which is to be displayed, is adapted to be held and is placed within the sphere, as the sphere rests on the cylindrical base. While this type of display holder provides a display apparatus, there are several deficiencies in this type of holder and one such shortcoming is that the base member in such device has no suitable means to affix the base to the surface on which it is adapted to rest. Other shortcomings in the prior art devices are prevalent and the subject apparatus is adapted and conceived to overcome these problems with prior art devices, and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.